the enchanted baby
by MaeBerry
Summary: the labyrinth has a princess, new to the land and its ways but eager to learn new things, and meet new people. she has to secure her throne from her traiterous cousin and uncle. but with the help of her parents, Jareth and sarah, Laura will be happy here
1. Default Chapter

The Enchanted Baby. Laura was sitting on her bed, her baby brother sleeping peacefully in his crib beside her. It was 7:30pm and her father was working late, Dursey, her stepmother, was entertaining her family downstairs. She despised Laura and Angelus being around to 'taunt' her. Having no children of her own, having miscarriages and complications at birth, Dursey became bitter to Laura who was raising her own baby brother, who cried every time Dursey came near him. Laura's father Michael let Dursey believe the baby was Laura's for the time being, knowing it would cause trouble if she knew Laura's mother who had disappeared had left him at the front door with a note and a small red book. It was hard to explain to Dursey who Laura, Angelus and Sarah were; they had such a close bond between them yet Sarah wasn't there any longer. Laura knew her mother was safe, she knew things would work out okay, she would find her mother, and begin a new life with them both. Unfortunately her father would be left behind with the bitter and twisted Dursey, his life would become a misery. Laura walked down stairs to fetch Angelus a bottle of milk and a sandwich for herself. She didn't like to use her magick if she was going to get caught in the middle of a spell, so she made the dangerous task of walking through the main room, past the dining table.  
  
The conversation always stopped when Laura stepped in the room, as if they were talking about Angelus, her father or even herself. She walked through without so much as a whisper and as soon as she had a glass of cold milk, some cookies, a chicken salad sandwich and a bottle of mildly warm milk and baby food for Angelus, she near enough ran back up to her room trying not to drop anything she was carrying. When she was back in her room she sat on the bed again, pressed a few buttons on her hi-fi remote and Tatu began to play softly to begin with so she could watch and listen to what they were saying downstairs. She moved into a comfortable position to sit and watched them laughing cruelly, the conversation brimming with interesting facts everyone wanted to know, even Laura. About luxuries and expensive jewellery, clothing and other items, like shoes.  
  
"The brats can't be alive when the will is read out, the inheritance will surely go to them, they being the only living reminders of Sarah!" said Dursey, hey eyes grew a fiery red at the mention of Laura's mother's name. Laura rested the now blank crystal on the bed and checked on her sleeping baby brother, Angelus.  
  
"Angelus, it is because I love you dear brother that I must do this. We have no choice but to leave, if you need milk, we have this bottle for now and some food. My magick will help us." She said, she downed the ice cold milk, the dizziness a refreshing change from the mild warmth that the central heating gave, she was never cold, nor warm. She threw a crystal at the dresser and it turned into a small bag, she did the same with her built in wardrobe and it turned into a slightly larger bag than before but were so light and easy to carry she had no problem lifting her 8 month old baby brother. She held Angelus' crib under one of her arms with his bottle, baby food and her cookies sitting tucked in by his feet. She looked deep into the crystal and asked it for somewhere safe, friendly place to stay. She held a crystal in her hand and the bags between her feet.  
  
It showed a man with long blonde hair, wearing 'tight' trousers, knee high black boots and a white poets shirt. It was then that she it above them. "It's time to leave." Said Laura, she disappeared in a cloud of glitter with Angelus in her arms and two bags between her feet.  
  
She appeared in the same room as the blonde guy, he turned around suddenly, feeling a strong magick present. "Sarah, what's going on?" he asked. "What do you mean? My name is Laura; my mother's name is Sarah. Do I know you? The crystal brought me here, somewhere safe and friendly, like I asked it to. Where ever here is." She said, Angelus started to stir in his sleep. "Hey baby, its okay, they cant hurt us now, we're far from home and Dursey doesn't know where we are, hell, even I don't." "Laura, what colour are your eyes?" asked the blonde guy. "One is green and one is brown, why?" She asked, she prided herself on her mismatched eyes, they gave her individuality and style beyond any of her friends, none of them could match her mysteriousness and none wanted to, they loved her for it and wouldn't want her any other way.  
  
"There is someone I would like you to meet and then I can introduce myself properly." Said the guy. "Okay, er.. Could I lay him down somewhere, we were kinda in a hurry to leave home and it was a last minute decision, my arms are kinda aching." Said Laura. Yes, you can put him in there, he'll be fine out of his crib." Said the blonde guy as he pointed to a pit that looked like a perfect place for a spit fire, only it was filled with lots of luxurious cushions, such a good place for Angelus to stay for a while.  
  
"Thank you, so, does magick run in your family?" asked Laura; she was getting a distinct impression that she knew this guy. "Yes, only one of my children will have magick as strong as mine, and in turn will rule the Labyrinth." Said the guy. Laura walked over to the pit where the cushions lay and placed Angelus in the centre. Silently looking up at her, even he knew this was home. "So, who is this person you want me to meet?" asked Laura, she heard footsteps behind her. 


	2. together again

"Laura, my child, whatever harms you so to bring you here? Is Angelus okay?" asked Sarah.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were in England! You left Angelus on the doorstep; you never even said you were pregnant. Dursey wants to kill us; her whole family are in on it. I asked the crystal to bring us somewhere safe." Said Laura.

"You knew, you brought them here?" asked Sarah.

"How could he? I brought Angelus and myself here, why would you think he did it?" asked Laura, she knew the answer already, and it was SO obvious.

"He's your father!" said an old lady.

"Who are you?" asked Laura, she had a thought wriggle in her head, she was the nanny?        

"Your nanny, and this is baby Angelus. How you've grown in eight months, master." Said the old lady.

"Hey, Hey, I look after him, he's not been held by anyone but me in the whole time he's lived with us." Said Laura, she was amazed he didn't cry when the old lady picked him up.

"MaeBel helped deliver Angelus into this world and yours. Laura, you and Angelus are both Fae, you are the child of mine that has the power to rule the labyrinth. We were going to come for you on your 18th but you seemed concerned for someone, we couldn't bring any more pressure on you." Said the blonde guy.

"Father, can I call you that? I was afraid of Nathan, I was afraid of falling in love with him. I split up with him before my birthday for that very reason." Said Laura, the blonde guy smiled, he was happy she was taking the news so well.

"You can call me that, I'm happy now, my family are together again. Please, come with me, I will show you to your rooms." Said Jareth. Laura smiled, 'rooms' she liked the sound of that. She followed him with a caseload of questions.

"So where do we live? You call it the Labyrinth, is it much like the little red book I found with Angelus, only I never got round to reading the whole book. With magick like yours do you have great importance in the Labyrinth? I know nothing of this place and this building resembles a castle from what I can tell." said Laura. Jareth smiled, she'd learn well, she could use her magick for the good, she took in her surroundings, and she had great respect for those who cared.

"The Labyrinth is one of the kingdoms in the Underground, I rule the Labyrinth and in turn it kinda rules us. I am the Goblin King, you are the Goblin Princess, your mother the Goblin Queen and Angelus is the Goblin Prince. He has you and your mother's dark hair, you and I share the dark hair. But in turn you will rule the labyrinth; you will not be alone though never has the labyrinth had just a queen. A ball will be held for your return to the Underground and you will be taught everything possible for you will be queen within the next 10years. Your mother and I have both decided." Said Jareth.

"So this Ball is so I may learn more about the court and may meet the single young nobles, and I had promised no more school when I left that place, but if I can help raise Angelus then I am incredibly happy to do this." She said.

"I am happy that you are happy! My child, you don't know how much I love you! I have always hoped you would not be the spoiled brat your mother was when we first met, she was only 15 and she broke my heart within 13 hours. I'll tell you about that another time but seeing you brought back those first moments, only you had respect rather than fear because you know we love you and your brother and will not harm you in anyway shape or form." Said Jareth. Laura hugged him; she really did feel at home.

"If you and mom were together here, why did I grow up on earth without her?" asked Laura "and why did you leave Angelus with me?"

"We had to let you learn your respect for people, know that even though people look familiar they have their many differences. You had to know why people wish their children away! Some did it for selfish desires and others good reasons. You had to know the harsh realities of your world to put up with the laid back, easy life style of ours." Said Jareth, he stopped and opened a door. 

In it stood a large black four-poster king-sized bed, black woodwork based on Chinese rooftops, oriental fabrics hung from the ceilings making Laura feel almost on vacation.

"This is your bedroom, through that door is you bathroom, that door is your study and that door is your drawing room where you may entertain your friends." Said Jareth as he sat the two bags on the floor near the bottom of the bed.

"Thank you father, thank you so much, I know I will enjoy it here!" said Laura as she hugged Jareth.

"I only made it possible, the design was your mother's, I just have the crystals." Said Jareth.

"Thank you, none the less, I love you father." Said Laura. He walked to the door to leave her to her own devices, let her get used to the rooms she will own hereafter.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Explore!" said Jareth, "I'll send a goblin up for you to get ready for dinner, I'm sure you'd like to dress up for such an occasion as this!"

"Thank you, I'll make you proud." Said Laura, she ran to the bathroom to check it out.

"You already have!" he said to himself. He closed the door behind him and disappeared only to appear in the throne room.


End file.
